Um Homem de Família
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Um belo dia, Draco Malfoy acorda e se descobre casado com a última pessoa que ele imaginara. DracoXHermione Baseado no filme de mesmo nome
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy era tudo o que um homem gostaria de ser: esperto, poderoso, influente, atraente, rico, cobiçado... Ocupava um cargo de prestígio dentro do Ministério da Magia que lhe rendia uma boa quantia de galeões ao ano. Além disso, sua posição na sociedade bruxa propiciava encontros com as mulheres mais bonitas da Inglaterra. Eram encontros passageiros, pois Draco Malfoy nunca se prendia muito tempo a uma única mulher. Acima de tudo, ele prezava sua liberdade.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy estava em seu escritório e lia atentamente uma carta. Seus olhos cinzentos passavam rapidamente pelo pergaminho escrito com aquela caligrafia que ele tão bem conhecia. Suspirou. Já era começo do mês? Ele sequer notara. Estivera muito ocupado nos últimos tempos. O trabalho o consumia e Malfoy só dava brecha para seus encontros amorosos. Fora isso, era trabalho em tempo quase integral.

Entretanto, a rotina fatigante de trabalho era quebrada pelos encontros no início de todo mês na casa de Blaise Zabini. Aquela sim era uma ocasião prazerosa ao contrário dos seus encontros que nos últimos tempos mais lhe davam dor de cabeça do que gozo. As reuniões na casa de Blaise eram sempre muito agitadas e divertidas. Antigos colegas da sonserina se juntavam para beber, jogar, conversar e, às vezes, praticar alguma orgia. Sim, Draco adorava as reuniões de início de mês.

-

-

Aquele era o dezembro mais frio dos últimos dez anos. Draco olhava pela janela de sua mansão enquanto abotoava o casaco escuro. Há tempos ele havia saído da casa dos pais e comprado sua própria casa que ficava nos arredores de Londres. Era um local exageradamente grande para uma pessoa, mas ele não se importava. Havia crescido em uma mansão e não iria morar em uma casa menor depois de adulto. Draco tinha alguns elfos domésticos, mas era como se não tivesse. De fato, o jovem Malfoy só se lembrava deles quando ia comer ou tomar banho ou quando achava alguma poeira em um dos seus móveis caros.

Após colocar suas luvas de couro de dragão e amarrar o cachecol no pescoço, Draco deu uma última olhada no espelho. O que viu não lhe agradou muito. Apesar de continuar muito bonito, o loiro já demonstrava sinais de envelhecimento. Algumas linhas de expressão já começavam a aparecer. Bom, ele já não tinha mais dezessete anos, tinha?

_"Acho que estou ficando velho..."_ – ele pensou ainda olhando para o reflexo no espelho.

Suspirou. Não, não deveria pensar nisso. Não quando estava indo para mais uma reunião na casa de Blaise. Passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados em um gesto nervoso. Depois se concentrou e aparatou.

-

-

A casa de Blaise não era longe da sua, mas a falta de tempo dos dois sonserinos impedia que se encontrassem constantemente. Na verdade, eles se viam mais nas reuniões onde podiam colocar a conversa em dia. Fora isso, era um almoço aqui ou um jogo ali.

Estava muito frio naquela noite e Draco abraçou o próprio corpo a fim de se aquecer. A neve pelo caminho dificultava a locomoção e o homem demorou mais do que o normal para chegar à porta do amigo. Bateu duas vezes e esperou. Podia ouvir risadas no lado de dentro. Sorriu. Sim, as reuniões de Blaise eram sempre muito animadas. Pouco tempo depois, a porta se escancarou e um Blaise sorridente apareceu.

- Draco! Seja bem-vindo! – ele exclamou.

- Olá, Blaise! – o loiro cumprimentou retribuindo o sorriso que o amigo lhe dirigia. Draco Malfoy nunca foi de sorrir muito, mas aquele à sua frente era seu amigo desde os tempos do colégio. Fazendo uma comparação grotesca, Blaise Zabini era para Draco Malfoy o que Ronald Weasley era para Harry Potter.

- Entre, entre! A festa está animada! – Zabini disse puxando o amigo para dentro.

Assim que entrou, Draco pôde sentir a diferença de temperatura. Imediatamente sentiu calor e retirou o casaco que agora parecia incomodá-lo. Mandou um elfo guardá-lo advertindo-o que aquela peça havia sido muito cara e ele deveria pagar com a vida caso a estragasse. O elfo engoliu em seco e respondeu em tom baixo que teria muito cuidado. Zabini riu e encaminhou Malfoy até a sala de estar onde as risadas eram mais altas.

- Pessoal! Vejam quem chegou! – gritou Blaise segurando o ombro de Draco.

- Draco! Há quanto tempo! – Pansy Parkison exclamou alegre indo abraçar o loiro.

Draco retribuiu o abraço e, ao se afastar, pôde ver muitos rostos conhecidos. Dentre eles Crabbe e Goyle que também pareciam contentes com a chegada do Malfoy.

- Atrasado como sempre, Malfoy. – disse Petrus Vanden que na época de Hogwarts era dois anos mais velho do que o loiro.

- E você sempre com essa arrogância, Vanden. – Draco rebateu, mas não parecia irritado.

Draco então se acomodou em um sofá e pegou uma bebida que um dos elfos de Blaise oferecia. Logo estava conversando com seus antigos colegas, rindo das piadas e falando mal dos grifinórios.

- E vocês se lembram daquela sabe-tudo intragável? Como era mesmo o nome dela? – alguém perguntou.

- Hermione Granger. - outra pessoa respondeu.

- Isso! Que fim ela levou?

- Ouvi dizer que ela se casou com o Weasley. – uma terceira pessoa disse.

- Coitada! Hoje deve ter uns dez filhos e nenhum dinheiro para sustentá-los!

Todos riram.

- Hei, Malfoy! Você não tinha tido um caso com ela em Hogwarts?

Draco se remexeu inquieto.

- Não.

- Não foi isso o que eu fiquei sabendo... – Petrus falou.

- Não me interessa o que você ficou sabendo. – Draco respondeu tomando um generoso gole da sua bebida.

- Parem com isso vocês! – Pansy se meteu na conversa – Draco jamais se misturaria com uma sangue-ruim!

- Mesmo porque Lucius Malfoy o deserdaria. – Petrus disse rindo.

Mais uma vez Draco se remexeu inquieto.

- Acho melhor falarmos mal de outra pessoa. – Blaise disse percebendo o incômodo de Draco.

- Certo. Que tal falarmos mal de Harry Potter?

Todos concordaram entusiasmados e a conversa rumou para como a cicatriz de Harry Potter era nojenta.

Draco estava ali, mas também não estava. Ele sequer prestava atenção na conversa dos amigos. Sua mente divagava para uma época longínqua em que ele ainda estudava em Hogwarts. A época em que ele havia se envolvido com Hermione Granger.

Tudo havia começado com uma aposta estúpida entre dois adolescentes. Blaise desafiara Draco a seduzir Hermione. Draco dissera que não, que ele jamais tocaria em uma sangue-ruim ainda mais amiga do Santo Potter. Blaise o provocara e Draco acabou cedendo. No início, a jovem Granger não parecia interessada em Malfoy. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, as investidas de Draco pareciam ter surtido efeito e a melhor amiga de Harry Potter deixou-se levar. Malfoy acabara descobrindo que Hermione não era tão ruim assim. Quando não estava falando dos estudos, ela até podia ser uma companhia bastante agradável. Sua inteligência o fascinava. E ela era tão disciplinada que o loiro pensou que nem com todo o esforço do mundo ele conseguiria ser como ela.

O que havia começado com uma simples aposta estava se tornando algo mais sério. Draco já havia conseguido levar Hermione Granger para cama e mesmo assim não a abandonara. Blaise começou a ficar preocupado, mas Draco sempre dizia que ele estava apenas se divertindo. Entretanto, aquela diversão já estava durando bastante tempo. Foi então que rumores começaram a correr pelo castelo e Draco Malfoy se viu obrigado a abandonar Hermione Granger. Ele era Draco Malfoy no final das contas. Tinha uma reputação a zelar e Hermione Granger era apenas uma sangue-ruim. Ele sequer deu-se ao trabalho de encontrá-la. Terminou tudo por carta mesmo. No começo ele sentiu remorso, afinal, Hermione era boa de cama. Contudo, esse remorso logo desapareceu e pouco depois ele estava com uma sonserina um ano mais nova. Após a formatura, Draco nunca mais viu Hermione.

- Pensando em que? – ele ouviu uma voz perguntar-lhe.

Draco acordou do seu devaneio e mirou a dona da voz. Era uma mulher alta, loira com expressivos olhos azuis. Lembrava-lhe vagamente alguém, mas, no momento, ele não pôde perceber quem. A mulher lhe sorriu mostrando dentes muito brancos e alinhados.

- Eu sou Madeline Vanden, prima de Petrus Vanden. – ela lhe disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

Draco a cumprimentou.

- Draco Malfoy. – ele respondeu.

- Sei quem é você. Todo mundo sabe quem é Draco Malfoy.

- Fico lisonjeado. – o loiro disse com um sorriso sedutor.

- Estava pensativo. Quer que eu volte depois?

- De maneira alguma. Apenas pensava em como essa festa está chata.

Madeline sorriu.

- Será que posso ajudar?

Minutos depois os dois saíam da festa indo para a casa de Draco.

-

-

Draco acordou no dia seguinte sentindo seu corpo pesado. A noite anterior havia sido agitada e Madeline havia se mostrado um tanto... exigente. O loiro então se lembrou das noites que havia passado com Hermione Granger.

_"Por que __diabos estou__ pensando nisso agora?"_ – ele se perguntou.

Lentamente, ele se levantou da cama. Sentiu todos os músculos doerem. Madeline ainda dormia e Draco achou melhor não acordá-la. Caminhou até o banheiro e tomou um banho. Os músculos relaxaram um pouco, mas Malfoy ainda sentia-se cansado. Desceu para o café-da-manhã. Imediatamente, os elfos colocaram a mesa e trouxeram-lhe o _Profeta_ _Diário._ Ao ver a foto da primeira página, Draco cuspiu o suco que bebia.

A foto mostrava Harry Potter em uma das festas beneficentes que sempre organizava. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava um ruivo alto e sardento. Mas foi a pessoa ao lado direito de Potter que chamou a atenção do homem loiro. Lá estava Hermione Granger, linda e sorridente. O tempo pareceu não afetá-la ao contrário dos seus dois amigos que já demonstravam sinais de envelhecimento assim como Draco. A morena tinha os mesmo olhos brilhantes e os mesmos cabelos cheios da época do colégio. Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-la.

- Você não envelheceu nada, hein?! – ele murmurou.

- Quem não envelheceu? – uma voz ao seu lado perguntou. Madeline havia acordado e descido para tomar café com Draco.

- Potter. – o loiro respondeu mecanicamente – Ele continua com a mesma cicatriz horrenda de sempre.

Madeline riu servindo-se de um pouco de leite.

- Oh, sim. Aquele Potter continua o mesmo. Ele e seus amiguinhos.

Draco meramente concordou. Ainda olhava para a foto de Hermione.

- Está tudo bem? – Madeline perguntou.

- Sim. – Malfoy respondeu em tom de quem não queria conversa.

O café seguiu-se silencioso.

-

-

Draco estava extremamente irritado. Havia passado o dia inteiro pensando na foto de Hermione Granger fazendo com que sua atenção se dispersasse. Para compensar sua falta, o homem gritava com todos os funcionários que podia e chegara até mesmo a demitir um. O frio também não ajudava e, no final do dia, Draco estava caminhando para casa com todas as pessoas tentando não cruzar o seu caminho.

Ao chegar à mansão, um elfo viera lhe falar quem Madeline havia deixado um recado convidando-o para jantar. Draco grunhiu. O mal daquelas mulheres era que elas achavam que só porque ele passar uma noite com elas, já estavam tendo algum tipo de relacionamento. Ele era Draco Malfoy. O único relacionamento sério que ele tinha era com o dinheiro. Depois vinham seus pais e seus companheiros. Mas mulheres? Mulheres só lhe davam trabalho. Não, ele não iria jantar naquela noite. No dia seguinte mandaria um buquê de rosas com um pedido de desculpas. Sempre funcionava. Por hora, ele queria ficar sozinho.

Tomou um banho demorado e depois se jogou na cama. Havia ordenado aos elfos que ninguém o incomodasse. Trancado em seu quarto, ficou observando a neve cair lá fora. Aos poucos, seus olhos foram pesando e a última imagem que lhe veio à mente antes de cair no sono foi Hermione Granger com seus dezoito anos.

-

-

Aos poucos foi despertando. Sentiu então algo mole em suas costas. Aquele era o seu colchão? Estava mole demais... Lentamente, Draco abriu os olhos. Sua visão ainda estava embaçada e demorou um pouco para perceber que aquele quarto não era o seu. Será que havia ido até a casa de Madeline e não se lembrava? Não. Aquele quarto era simples demais para uma mulher com dinheiro como Madeline. Ele jamais se envolvia com mulheres que não fossem da alta sociedade. Teria sido seqüestrado talvez? Era uma possibilidade, embora ele não soubesse como alguém conseguiria seqüestrá-lo sem que percebesse. Draco Malfoy sempre havia sido bom em duelos. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se a fim de observar melhor o quarto. Tudo ali era simples demais para o seu gosto. Percebeu que os móveis eram de boa qualidade, mas, ainda sim, todos simples. Confuso, Draco resolveu sair daquele lugar. Talvez encontrasse alguém que pudesse lhe explicar como viera parar ali.

O corredor não era muito comprido e o chão de tábua corrida estava ligeiramente empoeirado. Desceu com cuidado os degraus da escada que rangeu com o peso do homem.

_"Alguém precisa dar um jeito nisso."_ – ele pensou.

Um aroma gostoso vinha da onde parecia ser a cozinha. Receoso, Malfoy abriu a porta e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Sentados à mesa redonda no centro da cozinha, estavam um menino e uma menina.

- Bom-dia, pai. – a garota cumprimentou.

Levou algum tempo até Draco processar aquela informação. A menina havia chamado-o de pai?

- Des-Desculpe. Do que foi que você me chamou? – ele perguntou.

O garoto, que até então não havia se manifestado, desviou os olhos da revista que estava lendo e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está se sentindo bem, pai? – ele perguntou.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos ainda mais surpreso. Por que diabos aqueles dois estavam chamando-o de "pai"? O homem observou com mais atenção o casal à sua frente. Sim, aqueles dois se pareciam com ele definitivamente. A menina, que parecia ser mais velha, tinha os mesmos cabelos platinados, os mesmos olhos cinzentos, a mesma pele pálida e o mesmo ar arrogante que ele. De fato, a garota era a versão feminina de Draco Malfoy. O garoto, que parecia ser um pouco mais novo do que a garota, tinha os cabelos castanho-claros quase beirando o loiro, os olhos cinzentos como os da irmã e a pele um pouco mais morena. Mesmo assim, ele ainda era muito parecido com Draco.

A porta atrás dele se escancarou e um garotinho entrou correndo passando rapidamente por Malfoy que se assustou.

- Papai! Papai! Me ajude! A mamãe quer que eu tome banho! – o garotinho dizia enquanto balançava os braços freneticamente.

Ótimo. Mais um fedelho chamando-o de pai. Draco mirou com atenção o garotinho. Das três crianças, ele era o menos parecido com ele. O menino tinha a pele mais morena, os olhos castanhos e os cabelos castanhos ligeiramente ondulados. De fato, aquele fedelho lhe lembrava muito alguém, mas quem? Foi quando a porta se abriu que ele teve sua resposta.

- Você não vai escapar do banho, Andy. – a mulher disse.

Draco estava boquiaberto.

- Hermione Granger?! – ele perguntou chocado.


	2. Chapter 2

Um silêncio perturbador se instalou no recinto. Todos miravam Draco com curiosidade. Foi o garoto de cabelos castanho-claros que falou primeiro.

- Ah... Por que você chamou a mamãe pelo nome de solteira? – ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada em um gesto típico de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy por sua vez estava ainda muito chocado. Aquela à sua frente era sem dúvida Hermione Granger e estava exatamente igual à foto que ele vira na manhã anterior. Bom, talvez estivesse um pouco mais gordinha, mas, ainda assim, era ela: olhos brilhantes e cabelos cheios. Sem grandes sinais de envelhecimento.

- Draco? Está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Papai? Papai? – o garotinho que era muito parecido com a mãe perguntou se aproximando do loiro e quase o agarrando pelas pernas.

Draco estava muito assustado, definitivamente. Ele havia dormido solteiro e acordara com três filhos que tinham como mãe Hermione Granger. Aquilo tudo era um sonho? Se fosse, ele queria acordar imediatamente.

- Draco? – Hermione perguntou novamente.

O loiro abriu a boca e fechou-a. Abriu novamente e voltou a fechá-la. Tomado por um acesso de pânico, ele saiu correndo. Abriu desesperadamente a porta da frente e imediatamente sentiu o ar gelado. Pelo menos ainda era inverno...

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – ele praticamente gritou.

- Senhor Malfoy?

Draco virou-se no mesmo instante. Um homem de barba longa, óculos de meia-lua e olhos azuis brilhantes mirava-o com curiosidade.

- Dumbledore! – Malfoy exclamou – Eu sabia que tinha dedo seu nisso!

- Perdão?

- Não se faça de inocente! – o loiro falava alto enquanto apontava o dedo para o mais velho – Você está envolvido nessa maluquice, não está? O quê foi desta vez? Um vira-tempo?

Um brilho rápido passou pelos olhos claros do mais velho, mas foi tão rápido que Draco sequer notou.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que esteja falando, senhor Malfoy. Vim visitar um velho amigo que também mora nesta rua. Apenas isso.

Draco olhou incrédulo para Dumbledore.

- Você está mentindo. – o loiro acusou achando a probabilidade de Dumbledore ter um velho amigo morando naquela rua e indo visitá-lo naquele momento muito remota.

O mais velho sorriu.

- Por favor, não me acuse, senhor Malfoy.

- Você...

- Preciso ir agora. Dê lembranças à senhora Malfoy e às crianças. – e dizendo isso Dumbledore desaparatou.

Draco ainda ficou olhando por alguns instantes o local onde Dumbledore havia estado quando uma voz o chamou.

- Draco! Está frio! Venha para dentro!

Não havia alternativa. Se não entrasse, morreria de frio. Suspirando, o loiro deu meia-volta e entrou.

Quando entrou na cozinha, as três crianças estavam sentadas à mesa e Hermione estava de costas para a porta, aparentemente cozinhando alguma coisa. Parecia haver uma discussão entre as três crianças. Ainda pensativo, Draco sentou-se e sequer prestou atenção no que seus supostos filhos falavam.

- Não vou! – a menina exclamou.

- Vai sim! – o garoto de olhos cinzentos disse.

- Vai siimm! – o mais novo imitava o irmão.

- Não vou! Pai! – a garota chamou.

Draco não pareceu perceber que estava sendo requisitado.

- Pai! – a garota gritou dessa vez despertando Draco de seus devaneios.

- O quê? – o loiro perguntou um pouco incomodado. Ainda não havia se acostumado a ser chamado daquela forma.

- Diga para Julien que eu não irei para a Lufa-Lufa! – a mais velha falou.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – ele perguntou.

- Eu falei para a Morgan aceitar o fato de que ela irá para a Lufa-Lufa. – o garoto falou rindo.

- Jamais! Antes a Corvinal do que a Lufa-Lufa! – a garota gritou.

Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais para Draco. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que os nomes dos mais velhos eram Morgan e Julien e que a garota não queria ir para a Lufa-Lufa de jeito algum.

- E para que casa você quer ir? – Draco perguntou.

Todos olharam espantados para ele. Até mesmo Hermione havia se virado.

_"Será que falei alguma coisa errada?"_ – ele se perguntou ao ver os olhares espantados.

- Para a Sonserina é claro. – Morgan respondeu ainda espantada.

- O quê foi, Draco? – era a voz de Hermione – Nós todos sabemos que a Morgan quer ir para a Sonserina. Você sempre soube disso. Aliás, você sempre foi o que mais incentivou...

- Ah... É verdade. Eu... Eu havia esquecido... – o loiro disse enquanto sorria por dentro. Aquela garota não só era muito parecida fisicamente com ele como também tinha a mesma personalidade. Sim! Mais um sonserino no mundo!

- Mas ela vai para a Lufa-Lufa... – Julien provocou.

- Lufa-Lufaaaaaaaa! – o mais novo gritou.

- Parem vocês! Mãe! – Morgan gritou. Hermione sorria.

- Parem com isso vocês dois.

- E você? – Draco perguntou para Julien – Para que casa quer ir?

O garoto suspirou e depois deu de ombros.

- Para mim qualquer uma serve desde que eu aprenda.

_"__Corvinal__" _- Draco pensou.

- Todos sabem que conhecimento é poder.

_"__Hum__... Talvez __Sonserina__..."_

- Pergunta pra mim, pai! Pergunta pra mim! – o mais novo gritava enquanto balançava os bracinhos.

Draco olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas para o garotinho. Por que uma criança de aparentemente quatro anos iria pensar nesse tipo de coisa?

- Muito bem. Para que casa você quer ir, Andy? – o homem perguntou lembrando-se do nome pelo qual Hermione havia chamado o garoto mais novo.

- Grifinória! Grifinória! – Andy respondia alegremente.

No mesmo instante Draco fechou a cara e Hermione abriu um largo sorriso evidenciando o quanto estava orgulhosa.

- Por que você quer ir para essa casa? Lá só tem idiotas!

- Draco!

- Se vocês supostamente são meus filhos, então todos irão para a Sonserina! – Draco disse ainda irritado com a audácia de Andy de querer ir para a casa dos leões.

- Draco Malfoy! – Hermione berrou.

No mesmo instante, as três crianças saíram da mesa.

- Parece que alguém vai levar bronca... – Julien disse provocante enquanto saída da cozinha com os irmãos.

Assim que se viu sozinha com o marido, Hermione começou a ralhar.

- O quê te deu na cabeça para falar assim da minha casa?

- Ah, Hermione! Todo mundo sabe que na sua casa só tem idiotas. – o homem falou fazendo pouco caso.

A mulher estreitou os olhos.

- Oh, sim! E na sua tem o quê?

- Os melhores bruxos da nossa sociedade. – o loiro respondeu com um sorriso. Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Seja qual for a casa para qual meus filhos forem, eu os amarei mesmo assim. – ela disse.

Draco ficou quieto. Não compartilhava dessa opinião.

-

-

Hermione gritava para que Draco se apressasse, mas o loiro ainda não havia se mexido. Estava estático olhando para o guarda-roupa. Quem em sã consciência usaria aquilo? Onde estava seu casaco escuro que havia lhe custado os galeões de um mês inteirinho? Onde estavam as luvas de couro de dragão feitas por encomenda? E Merlin! Onde estava a capa que herdara de seu pai e que estava na família Malfoy há gerações?

- Draco! – Hermione exclamou entrando no quarto – Você ainda não está pronto?!

- Como eu posso estar pronto se eu não tenho roupa? – ele perguntou irritado.

A morena olhou-o confusa.

- Mas Draco, seu armário está cheio de roupas...

- Você chama _isto_ de roupa? – o loiro perguntou segurando uma camisa.

- Qual o problema com a camisa? Foi a minha mãe quem te deu...

- Só podia! Só uma sogra sangue-ruim para dar uma camisa tão horrenda!

- Draco! – Hermione exclamou já irritada – Não fale da minha mãe dessa maneira!

- Eu preciso de roupas decentes... – o loiro murmurou para si mesmo sem prestar atenção na esposa.

- Bom, eu estou partindo. Vemos-nos à noite. – a morena falou magoada enquanto saía do quarto.

Draco ainda ficou um tempo olhando para aquelas roupas horrorosas. Suspirou. Não tinha jeito. Era isso ou ir pelado e congelar.

-

-

Enquanto se dirigia para a sua sala, Malfoy fazia notas mentais.

_"Preciso comprar roupas decentes. Aliás, eu preciso é retomar a minha vida. Assim não precisarei comprar roupas decentes"._

O loiro abriu a porta sem cerimônias, jogou a pasta – que não tinha a mesma qualidade da sua antiga – em um canto e sentou na cadeira colocando os pés em cima da mesa. Fitou o teto pensativo. Ficou assim por um tempo até um barulho despertá-lo. Parado à porta, estava um homem que parecia ter mais ou menos a sua idade.

- O quê quer? – Draco perguntou mal-educado.

- Ah... Por que você está na minha mesa? – o homem perguntou confuso.

- Sua mesa? Esta mesa é minha! Quem é você?

- Eu sou Zacarias Smith...

Smith... Esse nome não lhe soou estranho. Ele não havia sido da Lufa-Lufa?

- Ouça, Smith. Você com certeza errou a sala. Há anos eu uso esse escritório.

- Não. Há anos _eu_ uso esse escritório. Você trabalha no andar de cima. Esqueceu-se?

Draco olhou-o confuso. Há anos usava aquela sala. A não ser que seu escritório havia mudado de lugar. É, fazia sentido.

- Desculpe. – o loiro falou levantando-se e pegando a mala. – Nos vemos por aí.

- Claro. – o outro respondeu.

Draco saiu irritado da sala. Como haviam mudado seu escritório de lugar e ele não ficara sabendo? Ah! Ele iria reclamar com o ministro! Ah, se ia!

- Onde é a minha sala? – Malfoy perguntou para a primeira pessoa que viu assim que chegou ao andar superior. Sentia-se extremamente idiota por fazer aquela pergunta.

Desconfiada, a mulher de meia-idade apontou para uma das várias portas do corredor. O loiro murmurou um "obrigado" e foi em direção ao novo escritório. A porta parecia gasta assim como a placa de metal grudada nela: "Draco L. Malfoy".

_"Eu preciso urgentemente conversar com o ministro."_ – o homem pensou.

Abriu a porta com violência que se fechou com um estrondo.

- Draco! Está atrasado! – uma voz exclamou.

Ao ver o dono da voz, o loiro quase desmaiou. Ter Hermione Granger como esposa já era uma surpresa, mas ter Arthur Weasley como chefe era mais. O que faltava agora? Harry Potter como melhor amigo?


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy saiu do Ministério da Magia muito irritado. Era uma ofensa a sua pessoa ser subordinado de Arthur Weasley. Que raio de vida era aquela? Ele deveria ter uma posição de prestígio dentro daquele lugar e não ser empregadinho do Weasley Pai. Ao contrário do que todo bom pai de família deveria fazer, diriam alguns, Malfoy ficou passeando pelas ruas depois do trabalho. Precisava organizar seus pensamentos e a última coisa que queria era ir para uma casa pequena com três pirralhos escandalosos berrando em seu ouvido.

Andava sem destino tentando absorver a grande quantidade de informações que recebera nas últimas horas. Vez ou outra sorria sedutoramente para algumas mulheres que passavam. Isso o fazia sentir-se melhor, pois, apesar de ter uma vida completamente diferente, ele ainda era o mesmo de sempre. O loiro então se pegou pensando em algo desconfortável: se tinha uma família e seu emprego mudara, será que seus amigos permaneciam os mesmos? Será que Blaise ainda era seu amigo? Temeroso, Draco correu para saber a resposta.

-

-

A expressão do homem à sua frente era de alguém que parecia ter visto um fantasma.

- Draco? O quê faz aqui? - Blaise perguntou surpreso.

- Posso entrar? - o outro disse.

- Claro, claro. - Zabini falou dando espaço para Draco entrar.

A casa de Blaise era muito parecida com a que Malfoy se lembrava exceto por alguns quadros e móveis. O loiro agradeceu mentalmente pelo amigo nunca ter sido adepto de grandes mudanças ou senão, não teria sido tão fácil achá-lo.

- Aceita uma bebida, Draco?

- Whisky de Fogo. - Draco respondeu sem tirar os olhos da decoração da sala de estar.

Pouco depois, estavam os dois sentados um de frente para o outro, cada um com um copo na mão.

- Posso saber o motivo da sua visita? - Zabini questionou visivelmente curioso.

Draco suspirou. Pela cara de surpresa que Blaise fizera pouco antes, era óbvio que os dois não tinham mais a amizade que o loiro estava acostumado.

- Pode parecer loucura isso que vou falar agora, mas hoje eu acordei tendo uma vida completamente diferente da qual estou acostumado.

- O quê? Como assim, Draco? Não estou entendendo.

Malfoy então deu um belo gole de sua bebida. Precisava ser mais claro para que o amigo o compreendesse.

- Estou dizendo que hoje eu acordei e descobri que estou casado com a Granger! Com a Granger, Blaise! E pior: eu tenho três pirralhos com ela! E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, eu ainda descubro que sou subordinado de Arthur Weasley!

Blaise mirou o amigo por um longo tempo. Draco o esperou pacientemente.

- Finalmente você se deu conta da idiotice que fez. - Zabini falou por fim.

- Mas... Como isso aconteceu? Como você pôde me deixar fazer uma besteira dessas? - o loiro perguntou indignado.

- Eu tentei te impedir. Todos nós tentamos, mas você foi irredutível. - Zabini disse.

- O quê? Do que é que você está falando, Blaise?

O outro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nossa! O que houve? Lançaram um feitiço em você e a sua memória foi apagada?

- Pare de gracinhas! Conte-me o que houve!

- Certo, certo. Embora isso pareça muito estranho...

Draco rolou os olhos e Blaise pigarreou.

- Lembra-se daquela aposta boba que fizemos enquanto ainda estudávamos em Hogwarts?

- É claro que me lembro daquela coisa ridícula! O que tem?

- Bom, quando os boatos começaram a surgir sobre você e a Granger, eu o aconselhei a terminar toda a história.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Foi isso o que eu fiz. - o loiro falou.

Mais uma vez Blaise arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que você fez? Não, Draco. Você não fez isso.

- O QUÊ?

- Você não só continuou com ela como acabou se casando.

- O QUÊ? COMO VOCÊ ME DEIXOU FAZER ISSO?

O outro suspirou.

- Já disse. Todos nós tentamos te impedir, mas você não nos ouviu. Parecia até que a sangue-ruim tinha feito uma poção do amor ou sei lá o que.

Draco estava boquiaberto.

- Mas e aí? O que houve?

- Bom, os únicos que foram ao seu casamento fui eu e a Pansy. Ah, claro tinha uma tia sua, acho que o nome dela era Andromeda Tonks, algo assim... Enfim, amigos mesmo só eu e a Pansy e devo dizer que ela não estava nada feliz. Acho que ela esperava que no último instante você fosse desistir. Devo admitir que eu também esperava por isso. Foi muito estranho ver você beijando a sangue-ruim no altar.

- E... E os meus pais? - Draco perguntou já prevendo a resposta.

- Eles não foram, é claro. Lembro que quando você anunciou o casamento, Lucius Malfoy passou mal e foi parar no St. Mungus.

Draco baixou o olhar. Imaginava a decepção que seu pai havia tido.

- Mas creio que ele ainda tinha esperanças de você e a Granger se separarem. Tanto que ele só tirou o seu nome do testamento quando sua filha nasceu.

- O QUÊ? MEU PAI ME TIROU DO TESTAMENTO?

- É claro! O quê você esperava, Draco?

O loiro sentiu um nó na garganta. Havia sido deserdado pelo pai... Tudo culpa daquela sangue-ruim metida a sabe tudo...

- Draco? - Blaise chamou preocupado – Você está bem? Está mais pálido do que de costume...

- E-Estou bem...

- Foi isso. Apesar do resto do pessoal desaprovar, eu ainda o considero meu amigo apesar de fazer meio ano que não nos víamos.

Draco então olhou surpreso para Blaise. Depois suspirou e sorriu.

- Obrigado.

-

-

Quando Draco chegou, já era tarde. A casa estava silenciosa. O homem subiu as escadas devagar para que não rangessem e nenhum dos pirralhos acordasse. Estava cansado, o dia havia sido agitado. Tudo o que ele queria era tomar um bom banho e deitar. Ao entrar no quarto, não pôde deixar de se surpreender. Hermione estava sentada na cama lendo um livro e parecia fazer algumas anotações. Trajava um roupão de seda branco e o frio parecia não incomodar-lhe.

- Chegou tarde. Onde estava? - ela perguntou e Draco pôde notar um tom de irritação em sua voz.

- Não lhe devo satisfações. - ele respondeu sentado-se na cama e tirando os sapatos. Não queria encará-la. Primeiro, porque já havia tomado em Hogwarts uma amostra do quanto Hermione Granger poderia ser perigosa quando estava irritada. Segundo porque a visão da mulher com aquele roupão fino o desconcertava.

- Olhe para mim quando eu falo com você! - Hermione exclamou.

- Não sou um dos seus filhos, Granger. Não use esse tom comigo! - o loiro respondeu ainda sem encará-la. Sabia que se o fizesse, o volume em suas calças aumentaria ainda mais.

- Estava preocupada! - e o tom de voz de Hermione mudou – Não avisou que chegava tarde e nem disse onde estaria. Acidentes acontecem, Draco!

- Não comigo. - Malfoy respondeu indo em direção ao banheiro. Precisava de uma ducha fria.

Tomar um banho frio no inverno era uma idéia estúpida, mas havia aliviado certas sensações que Draco Malfoy se recusava ter naquele momento. Ao voltar para o quarto, Hermione já se encontrava dormindo. O loiro então foi até o armário e pegou um edredon. Depois foi até a cama e pegou o travesseiro. Iria dormir na sala.

-

-

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou com alguém cutucando-o insistentemente. Resmungando, o loiro virou-se para o outro lado.

- Papai.

Resmungo.

- Papai.

Mais um resmungo.

- Papaaaaiiii!

Xingando mentalmente, Draco sentou-se no sofá.

- O quê foi, Andy? - ele perguntou irritado enquanto esfregava os olhos.

- Tô com fome! - o garotinho exclamou.

- E eu com isso? Peça a sua mãe!

- Ela está no banheiro. Tenho fome!

Draco então suspirou tentando manter a calma. Bendita hora em que Hermione havia resolvido se trancar no banheiro. O loiro então encaminhou o filho mais novo até a cozinha. Fez com que o pequeno se sentasse a mesa e procurou algo para lhe dar.

- O que você quer? - ele perguntou olhando três caixas diferentes de cereal. Definitivamente ter três filhos era bem complicado.

- Ovo frito com bacon! - Andy exclamou.

- O quê? Tá maluco, garoto? Você não pode comer isso, não! Faz mal!

- Não faz nada!

- Faz sim! Você é muito novo pra ficar comendo essas porcarias! Toma! Coma esse cereal! - Malfoy disse batendo com a caixa de cereal na mesa.

Andy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Esse cereal é do Julien. - ele falou.

Draco bufou irritado.

- E qual é o seu?

- O do pomo de ouro. - Andy respondeu com simplicidade.

Draco então pegou a caixa que tinha desenhado o pomo de ouro.

- Pronto.

- E o meu leite? Não posso comer cereal sem leite!

Malfoy então passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava muito irritado com o garotinho. Virou-se para pegar o leite quando ouviu duas vozes entrando na cozinha.

- Você é muito chato, Julien!

- Você que é Morgan!

- Ah, cala a boca!

- Cala a boca você!

- CALEM-SE OS DOIS! - Draco berrou enquanto batia a garrafa de leite na mesa fazendo com que pingos espirrassem – Sentem agora!

Assustados, Julien e Morgan sentaram-se a mesa.

- E vocês? O que vão querer? - o homem perguntou.

- Ah... Eu vou comer cereal mesmo... - Morgan falou.

- Eu quero ovo frito com bacon. - Julien disse.

- Okay. - Draco concordou.

- Hei! Por que ele pode e eu não? - Andy se indignou.

- Quando você tiver a idade do seu irmão pode comer essas porcarias. Até lá, não!

O pequeno fechou a cara e abriu a boca para responder ao pai, mas foi interrompido por Hermione que acabava de entrar na cozinha.

- Que gritaria toda é essa logo pela manhã? - a mulher perguntou massageando as têmporas.

- O papai não me deixa comer ovo frito com bacon, mas deixa o Julien! - Andy exclamou.

- Já dissemos que você é muito novo pra comer essas coisas. - Hermione respondeu simplesmente.

- Há! Bem feito! - Julien provocou.

- Cala a boca! - gritou o pequeno.

- Parem com isso vocês dois! - ordenou Draco – Vocês estão achando que são quem? Os Weasley? Nós, Malfoy, somos civilizados!

Todos então ficaram em silêncio. Hermione foi para a bancada preparar café. Draco sentou-se e serviu-se do cereal de Andy.

- Não se esqueçam que hoje à noite temos a festa de Natal do Harry. - Hermione falou fazendo Draco se engasgar.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/a:** Eu modifiquei algumas coisas no capítulo anterior. Coloquei os travessões que não tinham saído e continuei com o nome Morgan em vez de Vivian. Boa leitura!

* * *

Malfoy estava sentado em sua mesa olhando para uma pilha de pergaminhos sem realmente vê-la. Tudo o que podia pensar no momento era na maldita festa que Harry Imbecil Potter daria naquela noite. Como ele havia concordado em ir a essa festa? Ele só poderia estar bêbado quando aquiescera com tal estupidez. Até mesmo ter aceitado nadar nu no lago em seu penúltimo ano parecia agora ser uma idéia menos imbecil do que essa. Merlin! Como ele iria se safar dessa? Hermione se mostrara irredutível alegando que ele dera sua palavra de Malfoy. E um Malfoy nunca falta com sua palavra. Maldita mulher. Ela sabia de seus pontos fracos.

- O senhor está bem, senhor Malfoy? – uma mulher parada em frente a sua mesa perguntou.

Draco mirou-a um tanto desconcertado. Certamente, naquele momento de contemplação, ele deveria ter feito uma cara extremamente retardada.

- Estou bem, senhorita...

- Green. – ela lhe disse sorrindo.

- Certo. O quê quer, Green?

- O senhor precisa analisar alguns pergaminhos.

- Mais? – ele perguntou assustado. Já não bastava a pilha que repousava em sua mesa?

- Bom, é o seu trabalho, não é mesmo? – a mulher disse rindo e deixando os pergaminhos no topo da pilha – Tenha um bom dia, senhor Malfoy. – e se retirou ainda rindo.

O loiro soltou um resmungo e pegou os pergaminhos em cima da pilha. Seus olhos corriam pelo papel, mas sua mente ainda estava distante em uma tal festa que aconteceria naquela noite.

-

-

Aquela definitivamente devia ser a melhor e mais cara roupa em seu guarda-roupa. Lembrava-lhe muito o traje que ele usara no Baile de Inverno em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Coitada da roupa. Só deveria ser usada uma vez ao ano...

- Você está lindo, Draco. – ele ouviu uma voz ao seu lado. Ao virar-se, deu de cara com Hermione.

- Eu se... – mas a frase morreu no meio quando o loiro viu a morena. Hermione Malfoy estava com um belíssimo vestido azul-marinho que era muito parecido com o que ela usara no Baile de Inverno. Os cabelos rebeldes estavam presos em um elegante coque e algumas madeixas onduladas pendiam livremente emoldurando o rosto cuidadosamente maquiado.

- Draco? Algum problema? – Hermione perguntou.

- Problema nenhum. – o loiro respondeu virando-se. Tinha que se concentrar em terminar de se arrumar. Tinha que esquecer a pulsação em seu baixo ventre.

- Bom, eu vou ver se as crianças estão prontas. – a morena disse retirando-se do quarto para alívio de Draco. Se ela tivesse ficado um pouco mais, ele não saberia se teria conseguido resistir.

De repente, ir à festa do Santo Potter com Hermione Granger vestida daquele jeito se tornou uma tarefa ainda mais difícil.

-

-

Draco Malfoy respirou fundo ao passar pela entrada da casa dos Potter. Harry e sua família moravam em Godric's Hollow em uma mansão situada no terreno da antiga casa que presenciara a primeira queda de Voldemort. A mansão não era tão grande quanto a dos Malfoy, mas ainda assim era exagerada para os padrões de Harry Potter. Podia-se ouvir a música alta e as risadas. Era agora. Finalmente Draco Malfoy pagaria todos os seus pecados.

- Mione! Você está tão linda! – o loiro ouviu alguém exclamar e no instante seguinte Hermione era sufocada por uma massa de cabelos vermelhos.

- Eu sempre venho, Gina! Agora, por favor, me solte que eu preciso respirar! – a morena falou divertida.

Gina riu e se virou para os filhos de Hermione. Seus olhos brilharam e Malfoy pôde perceber que a mulher de Harry Potter tinha muito carinho pelos herdeiros Malfoy. O loiro não soube explicar, mas isso o fez se sentir bem.

- E como estão vocês? – ela disse alegremente abraçando os três de uma só vez.

- Ai tia, assim você nos esmaga! – Morgan reclamou, mas não parecia irritada.

- Tia, onde está Lily? – Julien perguntou um tanto esperançoso pelo o que Draco pôde notar.

Gina riu e respondeu:

- Ela está no segundo andar com os outros. Podem ir para lá.

E assim os três Malfoy subiram correndo as escadas. Foi então que a atenção de Gina se voltou para Draco.

- E como você está, Draco? – a mulher perguntou de um jeito simpático.

"_A pobretona Weasley me chamando pelo primeiro nome? Isso é tãããooo estranho!" _– ele pensou.

- Estou bem e você?

- Estou ótima! – ela respondeu sorrindo e o loiro percebeu que a simpatia dela era verdadeira. Ela não estava fingindo nada.

- Hei! Mione! – Harry gritou indo encontrá-los.

- Harry! – Hermione exclamou alegremente se jogando nos braços do melhor amigo. Aquilo incomodou um pouco Draco.

- Nossa, Mi! Você está ótima como sempre! Parece que o tempo não te afeta! – o moreno falava contente.

"_Isso é óbvio, seu idiota."_ – Malfoy pensava.

- Obrigada, Harry! Você também não envelheceu nadinha! – a morena disse.

"_Hermione, sua grifinória mentirosa!" _– o loiro sorria disfarçadamente.

- Onde está o Rony? – Hermione perguntou e o singelo sorriso de Draco morreu.

- Ah! Ele está com o Dino! Vamos lá falar com eles! – Harry disse e só então seus olhos pousaram em Draco – Olá, Malfoy.

- Oi, Potter. – o outro cumprimentou friamente.

- Desculpe, não tinha te visto aí. – Harry disse visivelmente desconcertado.

- Sei. A beleza da minha esposa deve ter te afetado. Você deve ter ficado momentaneamente retardado. – o sonserino respondeu ligeiramente irritado.

Harry fingiu que não entendeu. Deu um sorriso amarelo e puxou Hermione para o outro canto do salão. Draco observou a cena com os olhos estreitos.

- Você deveria poupar suas energias, Draco. Você sabe, ninguém consegue se meter na relação daqueles três. – Gina, ao seu lado, disse. O loiro achou ter reconhecido uma leve amargura na voz da mulher.

- Que seja. – ele disse indo até a mesa mais próxima pegar uma bebida.

Já haviam se passado dez minutos e tudo o que Draco fizera foi beber e olhar irritado os três amigos que conversavam alegremente no outro lado do salão. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas aquela cena o incomodava profundamente. E quando percebeu que o bobão do Weasley parecia estar flertando descaradamente com Hermione, sua raiva aumentou. Estar cercado por grifinórios imbecis e ainda ter que assistir o retardado do Weasley flertar com Hermione era demais para ele. Decidiu então ir para os jardins antes que fizesse alguma idiotice.

O ar gelado da noite foi uma bênção para ele quando saiu da mansão. O frio fez com que se arrepiasse e esquecesse momentaneamente a cena ridícula que presenciara. Olhou para cima e viu a imponente lua cheia. Sorriu. Estava uma bela noite.

- Está uma noite muito gostosa, não? – ele ouviu alguém do seu lado falar. Ao se virar, deu de cara com uma loira de expressivos olhos azuis.

- Madeline? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Oh! Você me conhece? – ela perguntou visivelmente satisfeita. Foi então que Draco percebeu que aquele era outro tempo, outra realidade.

- Bem, já ouvi falar sobre a senhorita. – ele disse tentando parecer natural.

- Mesmo? Que bom! – Madeline exclamou sorrindo e Draco pôde ver os dentes brancos e alinhados.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

- O mesmo que você. Prestigiando a festa beneficente de Harry Potter.

- Ah sim, claro. Potter...

- Você não gosta muito dele, não é mesmo? – ela disse rindo.

- É tão visível assim? – ele perguntou sarcástico arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Vou te contar um segredo – Madeline disse aproximando-se perigosamente – Eu também não gosto muito dele – ela sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que se arrepiou.

- Então somos dois. – ele disse sorrindo.

Madeline e Draco estavam tão perto, tão perigosamente perto...

- Finalmente eu conheci o famoso Draco Malfoy... – a loira falou aproximando seus lábios dos de Draco.

O homem suspirou. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo momento. Quando acabou e seus lábios se separaram, Madeline tinha os olhos brilhando e Draco sorria.

- Isso foi bom. – ela disse.

- Também achei. – ele respondeu. Foi então que viu algo que fez seu sangue gelar. A poucos metros deles, de olhos arregalados e boca aberta, estava uma Hermione chocada.

"_Oh, merda!"_ – foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco.

- Oh! – Madeline exclamou assim que percebeu Hermione.

A morena suspirou umas duas vezes e disse:

- Não se preocupem. Eu não vou fazer escândalo.

Draco não precisava ser um corvinal para perceber que estava muito encrencado.

-

-

Durante todo o resto da festa, Hermione sequer dirigira seu olhar para o marido. Isso fez com que Draco se sentisse ainda pior. Só agora ele percebia a besteira que havia feito. Do lado de fora da mansão, ele se esquecera que era marido e pai. Esquecera-se que não era mais um solteiro mulherengo. E onde estava com a cabeça para ter beijado Madeline na festa de Potter quando todos os amigos da sua esposa estavam presentes? Afinal, o quão idiota ele poderia ser?

A volta para casa não havia sido diferente. Hermione continuava não olhando para ele e até mesmo as crianças haviam percebido que o clima estava pesado entre os pais. Draco tentava parecer indiferente, mas a verdade é que por dentro ele parecia que ia explodir.

- Papai e mamãe brigaram? – o filho mais novo perguntou.

- Cala a boca, Andy. – Julien sussurrou.

- O que foi que eu disse?

- Sssshhhh! – fez Morgan.

Ao chegarem a casa, as crianças foram direto para o quarto, seguidas por Hermione. Draco foi para o seu aposento, retirou a roupa, colocou o pijama velho e sentou-se na cama esperando a briga inevitável. Quando Hermione chegou, ela passou direto por ele e entrou no banheiro. Draco esperou ansiosamente. A mulher ficou lá cerca de quinze minutos e saiu vestindo o roupão de seda branco que Draco tanto gostava.

- Hermione... – o loiro começou, mas foi cortado pela esposa.

- Não, Draco.

- Mas eu...

- Já disse que não. Eu não vou discutir os seus amassos com aquela vagabunda.

- Foi apenas um beijo, mas admito que Madeline é sim uma vagabunda.

- Oh! Então agora ela é Madeline!

- Nós já nos conhecíamos antes. – ele disse para se arrepender logo em seguida.

- É mesmo, Draco? Que interessante...

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. É só que...

- Então ela é um caso antigo?!

- Não! Hermione, me escute...

- Não, Draco. Não vou escutar. Saia do quarto!

- O quê? – ele perguntou indignado – Não pode me expulsar do meu próprio quarto!

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha. Draco suspirou. Talvez ela estivesse mais calma pela manhã. Pegou seu travesseiro, uma colcha e saiu do quarto. Mais uma vez teria que dormir no sofá. Agora, por imposição.


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se péssimo. A culpa corroía sua alma e ele não entendia o porquê de se importar tanto com os sentimentos de Hermione Granger. Aquilo o deixava irritado. Bufando, sentou-se no sofá e levou a mão aos cabelos platinados, apertando-os levemente. Aquilo tudo era muito complicado. Queria sua antiga vida de volta. Queria ser solteiro novamente, sem responsabilidades. Queria não ter que sentir-se mal por magoar certa mulher de cabelos volumosos.

Levantou-se jogando a colcha para o lado. Caminhou até as escadas e foi só então que notou quão silenciosa a casa estava. Pelo horário, as crianças já deveriam estar correndo de um lado para outro, gritando e brigando. Bom, ele não se importava. Era melhor que tudo estivesse silencioso. Sentia falta de ter um pouco de paz. Ouvia o ranger da escadaria à medida que subia. Como queria estar pisando agora em seus degraus de salgueiro...

O corredor estava assustadoramente silencioso. Talvez as crianças ainda estivessem dormindo. Ao chegar ao seu quarto, viu que a porta estava aberta. Não havia ninguém no aposento. Onde diabos havia se metido Hermione? Onde estavam os gritos, os objetos sendo arremessados em sua direção? Uma súbita onda de pânico se apoderou dele. Correu em direção ao quarto de Andy. Não havia ninguém. Foi então ao quarto ao lado. Julien também não estava lá. Por fim, escancarou a porta do quarto de Morgan para encontrar o lugar vazio. Ninguém. Não havia ninguém na casa. Hermione havia ido embora levando seus filhos com ela.

-

-

Uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada era a sua única companhia. Draco sentia o líquido descer arranhando sua garganta. Havia uma estranha dor em seu peito e suas mãos suavam frio. Já passava das sete e Hermione ainda não havia dado sinal de vida. Ele queria se explicar. Queria dizer a ela que aquele beijo não havia significado nada. Por que a morena não voltava logo? Por que aqueles três fedelhos não adentravam em um rompante gritando e criando confusão? Por que ele se importava tanto?

Oito horas da noite. Hermione, onde você estava?

Nove horas da noite e ele não aguentava mais. Tinha que procurá-los. Tinha que saber se estavam bem. Tinha que aliviar a angústia em seu peito. Decidido, Draco pegou seu casaco surrado e se dirigiu a porta. Foi então que esta se escancarou brutalmente.

- Aquilo foi nojento, Julien! – Morgan reclamava.

- Nojenta é você! – Julien rebateu.

- Parem com isso. – Draco pôde ouvir a voz de Hermione vinda de fora.

- Mamãe! Quero fazer xixi! – a voz fina de Andy reclamava.

Imediatamente Draco sentiu-se aliviado. Um onda súbita de calor se apoderou dele e ele se viu sorrindo para sua barulhenta família que adentrava.

- Pai? Tá passando mal? – o filho do meio perguntou.

- Hã? – o pai perguntou bobamente.

- Você está com uma cara esquisita.

- Não foi nada. – Malfoy disse alegremente. Estava tudo bem. Todos estavam bem. Não que ele se importasse, é claro.

- Eu hein. – foi a vez de Morgan falar – Você está estranho hoje.

- E onde vocês estavam? – Draco perguntou irritado quando sua ligeira alegria passou.

- Na casa da vovó e do vovô. – Julien respondeu dando de ombros como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mamãe! Vou fazer xixi nas calças! – Andy exclamou desesperado.

Hermione então pegou a mão do filho mais novo e o conduziu para o andar de cima. Quando passou pelo marido, seu olhar cruzou com o do loiro. Draco sentiu-se arrepiar e a lembrança do que tinha feito voltou à mente.

O que ele tinha na cabeça para fazer tamanha besteira? O quê? Merlin, como ele era estúpido! Ao longe ele ouviu a discussão de Morgan e Julien sumir no corredor de cima. Foi então que se deu conta que estava sozinho no hall. Suspirando, subiu para o quarto. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que conversar com Hermione, gostasse ela ou não. Ao passar pelo quarto de Morgan, ouviu a menina gritar:

- Julien, seu estúpido! Saia já do meu quarto!

- Lálálá! Tente me chutar daqui!

- Argh! Como eu te odeio!

- Tchurururu! Como vai me tirar daqui? Mamãe não deixa usar magia.

Draco parou na porta do quarto da filha e o que viu fez com que ele tivesse vontade de rir. Julien cantarolava e rodopiava como uma bailarina enquanto Morgan tentava acertá-lo jogando bichos de pelúcia.

- Pai! Manda o Julien sair do meu quarto!

Malfoy sorriu discretamente.

- Julien! Deixe a sua irmã em paz.

- Mas pai...

- Agora! – o loiro disse de forma autoritária e o filho não ousou questionar. Fazendo uma careta para Morgan, Julien saiu do quarto.

- Não precisava ser tão duro.

- Por que você adora implicar com sua irmã?

- Por que ela é minha irmã, oras! É para isso que estou aqui. Para pertubá-la até o fim dos nossos dias.

- Certo. Que seja. Agora vá para o seu quarto e se eu te pegar implicando com sua irmã de novo, você vai ficar de castigo, entendeu?

- Tá, tá. – o Malfoy mais novo disse entediado – Às vezes você consegue ser mais chato do que a mamãe.

- É para isso que estou aqui. – o outro respondeu com um sorriso irônico que foi retibuído.

- Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, filho.

Foi então que Draco percebeu o peso daquela palavra. _Filho_. Atordoado, ele seguiu para o quarto. _Filho_. Foi então que uma nova perspectiva surgiu e ele passou a ver tudo de outra maneira. Ele agora era responsável por aquele garoto. Não só por ele, mas também pela sua irmã e seu irmãozinho. Ele era responsável pela mãe daquelas crianças. Já não era mais um irresponsável que chegava tarde da noite, transava com qualquer mulher bonita e ia trabalhar no dia seguinte de ressaca. Não. Isso agora parecia uma lembrança distante, quase como se nunca tivesse existido. As coisas agora estavam diferentes. _Ele _estava diferente. Draco Malfoy agora era um chefe de família, ele era o responsável por aquele clã. E faria de tudo para protegê-los.

-

-

Quando Draco chegou ao quarto, Hermione estava no banheiro. O loiro sentia uma excitação até então desconhecida. A recente descoberta o queimava por dentro. Tudo agora estava diferente. Sentando na cama e tirando os sapatos, ele imaginava mil e um jeitos de cuidar deles. O que seu pai faria? Teve vontade de rir. Seu pai nunca havia sido um bom exemplo de chefe de família. Passou a maior parte do tempo cuidando dos assuntos dos comensais do que ficando com a mulher e o filho. Não. Se Draco quisesse ser um bom chefe de clã, então ele teria que fazer exatamente o oposto do que seu pai fizera. E teria que ser rápido. Em breve, Morgan iria para Hogwarts e logo em seguida seria a vez de Julien. Céus! Tantas coisas para se fazer em tão pouco tempo! Será que eles gostavam de quadribol? Ele poderia levá-los para assistir uma partida. Oh, Merlin! Será que Morgan já estava saindo com os rapazes? Não, de jeito nenhum! Ele jamais permitiria que qualquer menino chegasse perto da garota. Seus instintos o mandavam ficar de olho no moleque Potter. Ele bem viu o olhar de interesse que James Potter havia lançado para Morgan na festa beneficente. Se ele ousasse alguma gracinha com a garota...

A porta se abriu e Hermione saiu do banheiro. Um cheiro de rosas invadiu o quarto e Draco então esqueceu de tudo. Tudo agora se resumia a morena à sua frente trajando uma linda camisola azul. Draco não percebeu que olhava abobalhado para a esposa até que esta perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Você... está tão bonita...

Hermione corou levemente.

- Hermione, eu...

- Não. Eu não quero saber. O que você fez foi imperdoável.

- Eu sei que foi, mas saiba que a partir de hoje até o meu último dia aqui eu trabalharei para consertar o que fiz. Eu não queria te magoar, gri.

A morena estremeceu. Fazia tempo que Draco não a chamava por aquele apelido. Gri era diminutivo de grifinória. Um apelido estúpido que Draco usava para pertubá-la, mas que acabou pegando. Ele não a chamava assim desde que haviam se formado.

- Palavras bonitas não vão diminuir minha dor, Draco.

- Eu sei, querida. Eu sei.

- Por favor, saia.

- Vou ter que dormir no sofá de novo?

- Se não quiser, eu irei.

- Não. Pode deixar que eu vou.

-

-

Draco sabia que conseguir o perdão de Hermione não seria uma tarefa fácil. Ela era bem cabeça-dura quando queria. Mas ele era mais. Havia prometido a si mesmo que faria de tudo para conseguir o perdão de Hermione. Não que aquilo fosse essencial para viver, mas se ele iria ser o chefe daquela família, teria que aprender a conviver em paz com a mãe das crianças. Ele não se importava realmente com os sentimentos dela. Era só uma ligeira preocupação. Só.

Hermione gostava de rosas brancas e de um doce que só a Dedosdemel vendia. Pelo menos ela costumava gostar na época de Hogwarts. Draco torcia para que isso não tivesse mudado. Ele iria paparicá-la e tudo ficaria bem. Sim, ele era um gênio. Hermione sempre havia sido fácil de se agradar. Contente com sua maravilhosa ideia, ele caminhava pelo corredor até a sala da esposa, na outra extremidade do Ministério da Magia. Iria avisar para a morena que eles jantariam fora naquela noite logo depois de encerrado o expediente. Já estava tudo planejado. Ele havia contactado a sogra trouxa e pedira que ela ficasse com as crianças naquela noite. A mulher aceitou alegremente. Então, seriam apenas ele e Mione. Sem filhos, sem preocupações. Como nos velhos tempos.

Merlin! Como ele era esperto. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Draco parou em frente à porta da sala da esposa. Sem bater, entrou para anunciar os planos daquela noite. Foi então que gelou. Olhando assustados para ele, estavam Hermione e Rony.

- Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Malfoy saiu ligeiramente tremida.

- Draco...

Mas o loiro ignorou a esposa e fitou sério o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Me diga que eu não vi você beijando a minha esposa, Weasley.

- Eu não te devo nenhuma explicação, Malfoy. – Rony respondeu mal-humurado.

Draco soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Draco... – Hermione chamou novamente e novamente foi ignorada.

- Sua mãe pobretona não lhe ensinou que é feio agarrar a mulher dos outros, Weasley?

- Bom, se você estivesse fazendo um bom serviço, Mione não precisaria ser agarrada. E não fale da minha mãe, doninha.

O sonserino cerrou os dentes e sacou a varinha. Rony fez o mesmo. Hermione então se colocou entre os dois.

- Já chega! Não vão começar uma batalha na minha sala! De jeito nenhum! Fora!

- Mas, Mione...

- Fora, Rony! Depois conversamos.

Bufando, o ruivo guardou a varinha e saiu da sala. Um silêncio in cômodo se instalou. Hermione estava assustada. Draco estava extremamente colérico.

- Você é tão hipócrita, Granger!

- Draco, por favor...

- Eu não quero saber! – o loiro cuspia as palavras com raiva – Todo esse tempo eu me sentindo mal pelo o que te fiz e você aí se agarrando com o pobretão do Weasley!

- Foi apenas um beijo! E eu estava carente e confusa!

- Ah, claro! Que ótimo argumento! – a voz de Malfoy se elevou. Estava transtornado.

- Não vamos discutir isso aqui, Draco. Não é o lugar.

- Pro inferno! – ele exclamou saindo da sala da esposa como um furacão.

-

-

Desgraçada! Hipócrita! Puta! Cretina! Como ela teve coragem de traí-lo? E ainda mais com o Weasley! O Weasley! Céus! Era humilhação para uma pessoa só! Desnorteado, Draco entrou no primeiro bar que encontrou.

- Wisky de fogo. – disse sentando ao bancão.

- O quê? – o atendente perguntou confuso. Foi então que Draco se deu conta que aquele era um bar trouxa.

- Me vê uma cerveja pra começar.

- Sim, senhor.

Cretina! Cretina! Cretina!

- Não está um pouco cedo para beber, senhor Malfoy?

Ao se virar para o dono da voz, o loiro se deparou com um par de olhos azuis por trás de óculos em formato de meia lua.

- Dumbledore! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que pergunto, senhor Malfoy. Não deveria estar trabalhando. Não tem uma esposa e filhos para sustentar.

- Esposa... – Draco resmungou pegando a garrafa que o barman havia acabado de colocar a sua frente.

- Algum problema, senhor Malfoy? – Dumbledore perguntou obervando o loiro beber um generoso gole de cerveja.

- Aquela cretina da Hermione. Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? Desgraçada!

- Não é bom se referir à própria esposa dessa maneira.

- Dane-se, Dumbledore! Dane-se você, ela e todos dessa porra! Estou farto dessa palhaçada. Estou farto de tentar ser quem eu não sou.

- Senhor Malfoy...

- Eu tentei ser um cara legal. Tentei ser um bom pai, um bom marido. E o que eu ganhei com isso? Porra nenhuma!

- Está arrependido, senhor Malfoy?

- É claro que estou, velho! Quem não estaria?!

- Preferiria nunca ter se casado?

- Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, Dumbledore... Se eu pudesse, jamais teria me casado com Hermione. Jamais teria levado um chifre. Ainda mais com o Weasley. Merlin! O Weasley! Puta que pariu.

- Olha o linguajar, senhor Malfoy. Mas se o senhor quer tanto a vida de solteiro novamente...

- O quê? – Draco perguntou confuso. A raiva e o álcool o estavam deixando um tanto desnorteado.

De repente, sua visão começou a ficar embaçada. Ora, ele não havia bebido tanto assim, havia. E além disso...

- Dumbledore? – o sonserino perguntou forçando a vista para enxergar alguma coisa.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, senhor Malfoy.

E no instante seguinte, tudo ficou preto.

* * *

Peço desculpas por qualquer erro. Não revisei o capítulo.

O próximo capítulo será o último.

Beijos a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

Acordou com uma sensação extremamente prazerosa. Os sedosos lençóis roçavam sua pele de uma forma agradável. Ao longe, ouvia o barulho da chuva. Tudo tão calmo, tão tranqüilo. Só que ele sabia que essa paz não duraria muito. Sabia que, em pouco tempo, aqueles monstrinhos apareceriam berrando e xingando uns aos outros e ele teria que brigar com os pequenos trasgos. Esperou, ainda de olhos fechados. Gostava do barulho da chuva.

Não demoraria muito agora.

Esperou mais um pouco.

Onde eles estavam?

Confuso, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o teto alto do seu quarto na mansão Malfoy.

- Não pode ser... – Draco murmurou.

Olhou em volta e constatou que podia. Estava em seu quarto, na imponente e assustadora mansão Malfoy. Em sua mente, buscou uma explicação.

- Dumbledore! – ele exclamou quase irritado.

Havia sido o diretor de Hogwarts quem o levara de volta; e ele tinha certeza que havia sido Dumbledore quem o jogara naquela outra dimensão onde ele era o pai de mestiços sem-educação.

Suspirou. Por que ele teve que passar por aquilo? Por que colocá-lo no meio de todas aquelas situações desconcertantes e desnecessárias? Dumbledore era um velho senil. Um velhote sádico e completamente senil. Irritado, jogou os lençóis para o lado e levantou-se da cama. Tinha que trabalhar. Tinha que continuar com sua vida, exatamente como fazia antes. Chega de filhos mestiços irritantes e esposa adúltera. Chega de chefe Weasley e festas beneficentes a lá Potter.

O dia no Ministério da Magia havia sido como qualquer outro. Draco gritou com uma meia dúzia de pessoas, saiu para almoçar, voltou e gritou com mais alguns funcionários, assinou alguns pergaminhos e depois foi embora.

Chegou a casa por volta das sete e meia. Um elfo o aguardava com um copo do wisky de fogo. Malfoy estendeu sua capa para o servo, tomou-lhe das mãos a bebida e foi sentar junto à lareira, sem ao menos cumprimentar o pequenino ser mágico. Mirou o fogo por alguns instantes. Sorveu um pouco do líquido que desceu rasgando-lhe a garganta.

- Idiotas. – ele murmurou irritado.

- Senhor... – ele ouviu uma fina voz chamá-lo receosamente. Malfoy virou-se bruscamente.

- O quê você quer? – o loiro perguntou zangado.

- Des-Desculpe, senhor, mas a senhorita Vanden está aqui para vê-lo.

O sonserino exclamou alguns palavrões e levantou-se. Madeline o aguardava com um semblante irritado.

- Você não foi jantar e sequer pediu desculpas. – ela disse.

- E daí? – o outro perguntou descontente. Merlin! Por que aquela mulher tinha que ser tão irritante?

- Como "e daí", Draco? Você poderia ao menos ter se dado ao trabalho de dizer que não queria me ver!

- Madeline, por favor, não enche o meu saco. – o loiro pediu. Estava cansado.

- Bem que me disseram que você não prestava!

- Então saia daqui! – ele gritou para a mulher, que se assustou.

- Você é insuportável, Malfoy. – Madeline falou após se recompor – Só pensa em si mesmo.

- Pro inferno! – ele exclamou virando-se para ir embora – A porta é serventia da casa. Tome cuidado para que ela não bata nesse seu traseiro magro quando sair.

Aquilo deixou Madeline furiosa.

- Você é um cretino! Um desgraçado! Vai acabar sozinho nessa mansão, sem ninguém para cuidar de você!

Nesse instante, Draco bateu com força a porta da biblioteca, trancando-se no recinto. Ele não queria mais ouvir a voz irritante de Madeline. Ele não queria mais ter que escutar todas aquelas verdades. Ele só queria ficar bêbado e dormir.

Blaise o havia chamado para mais uma festa. Ele não queria ir, essa era a verdade; mas ficar em casa, se embebedando e tentando esquecer certas verdades inconvenientes, era ainda pior. A contra gosto, Draco arrumou-se e se dirigiu à casa do amigo de longa data. Ainda era inverno e o frio incômodo irritava ainda mais o sonserino.

- Draco! Seja bem-vindo! – Blaise exclamou.

Pela primeira vez, a alegria de Zabini irritou Malfoy.

- Obrigado. – o loiro respondeu secamente.

Lá estavam as mesmas pessoas, as mesmas conversas. Madeline estava em um canto e fingiu não vê-lo. Draco rolou os olhos. Não se importava com o que a loira pensava dele.

Ele bebeu. Bebeu muito. Tentava esquecer. Ultimamente, aquilo tinha virado um hábito.

- Hei, Draco! Vai com calma! – ele ouviu alguém dizer.

- Deixe-me em paz! – Malfoy exclamou irritado.

A certa altura, ele estava na cama de um dos quartos do andar de cima da casa. Não sabia como tinha ido parar ali. Uma ruiva estava em cima dele, beijando-o. Ele passava as mãos pelo corpo da jovem mulher. Sua mente estava turva. Ele mal tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Ela beijou-lhe o tórax. Draco suspirou.

- Hermione...

A ruiva parou o que estava fazendo e mirou Draco, confusa.

- O quê? Do que foi que você me chamou?

O loiro percebeu que algo estava errado. Olhou com atenção para a mulher à sua frente. Tentava fazer sua mente trabalhar. Não. Aquela não era Hermione Granger.

A euforia desapareceu. Ele sentiu uma mistura de tristeza e decepção.

- Desculpe-me. – Draco murmurou afastando a ruiva e levantando-se.

- O quê? – a mulher perguntava sem entender nada.

- É melhor eu ir para casa. – ele dizia de forma incoerente, tentando arrumar-se.

- O que aconteceu? – a outra perguntou.

- Você não é ela. – o sonserino respondeu fechando a calça – Você, simplesmente, não é ela.

Ele não podia mais continuar com aquela vida e sabia disso. Seu estado beirava a depressão. Não adiantava tentar enganar a si mesmo. Sentia falta dos mestiços irritantes. Sentia falta da sangue-ruim irritante. Ele não queria mais ficar naquele lugar grande e vazio. Era assustador. Ele queria ter companhia. Queria ouvir as discussões dos três fedelhos. Queria ver o rosto de Hermione se contorcer em uma careta quando ela estava zangada. Por Merlin! Ele queria muito levá-los a um jogo de quadribol!

Depois de muito ponderar, ele tomou uma decisão; e contatou Dumbledore.

- O senhor tem certeza disso, senhor Malfoy?

- Tenho.

- Senhor Malfoy, entenda que...

- Eu não quero saber, Dumbledore. – Draco disse interrompendo o mais velho – Simplesmente não quero. Eu não sei o porquê de você ter feito isso. Eu não sei se você queria me dar alguma lição de moral ou se, simplesmente, estava entediado.

Dumbledore abriu a boca para falar, mas, mais uma vez, o sonserino o interrompeu.

- E também não me interessa. Você deve ter tido suas razões, creio eu. Só que eu não quero saber. Não quero saber as circunstâncias nem os motivos. Tudo o que eu quero é voltar para eles.

- Senhor Malfoy...

- Leve-me de volta, Dumbledore. Por Merlin, leve-me de volta. – o loiro suplicava desesperadamente.

O diretor suspirou.

- Como queira, senhor Malfoy. Essa é a sua decisão final?

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Feche os olhos. – Dumbledore ordenou e Draco prontamente obedeceu.

No instante seguinte, o loiro perdeu a consciência.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu onde estava. Sorriu involuntariamente.

- Você é tão ridículo, garoto! – ele pôde ouvir a voz de Morgan berrando.

Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Você é muito chata! – Julien gritava no corredor.

- Parem com isso vocês dois! – Hermione ralhava.

Draco riu. Uma gostosa sensação apoderava-se dele.

- Mamãe, eu não acho meu tênis! – a vozinha esganiçada de Andy falava.

- Por Merlin! Harry e Gina vão chegar daqui a pouco! – Hermione exclamava.

Feliz, como há muito tempo não se sentia, Draco levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas.

- Julien, pare de implicar com sua irmã e coloque logo o casaco! – Malfoy ouvia a voz da esposa, que vinha do quarto de Julien.

Sorrindo, ele atravessava o corredor.

- Papai! Papai! – ele viu Andy se aproximar – Eu não acho o meu tênis.

- Então vamos procurá-lo. – o loiro disse pegando a mão do filho mais novo.

- Não lembro onde eu deixei. – Andy falou quando entraram no quarto do pequeno.

- Como ele é?

- Vermelho com uma listra dourada. Igual à Grifinória! – o menino disse orgulhoso.

Draco fez uma careta. Merlin! O quê Hermione tinha feito com esse menino?

- Vamos, papai! Vamos papai!

- Certo, certo. – e Draco se pôs a procurar o tênis. Achou-o embaixo da cama.

- Ebaaaa! – o menino exclamou contente.

- Eu não acredito que você vai sair com esse tênis ridículo, Andy. – Morgan disse da soleira da porta.

- Bleh! – o garotinho mostrou a língua para a irmã que rolou os olhos.

- Vamos logo! Tia Gina e tio Harry já vão chegar.

- Está bem. Anda, papai. Amarra logo.

- Eu estou fazendo o possível, Andy. Por favor, fica quieto. – Draco falava enquanto tentava amarrar o tênis do filho.

- Estão todos pronto? – Hermione perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Estamos! – Andy exclamou assim que seu pai terminou de amarrar o cadarço.

- Ótimo! – a morena exclamou e a campainha tocou logo em seguida – São eles!

- Ebaaaa! – Andy exclamou e saiu correndo com os bracinhos levantados.

- Tchau mãe. Tchau pai. – Morgan se despediu.

- Cuidem-se, crianças. – a mãe falou.

- Mãe! Nós não somos mais crianças! – Julien exclamou irritado, descendo as escadas.

Draco acompanhava a comitiva, sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

- Comportem-se. Obedeçam a tia Gina e o tio Harry. – Hermione falava.

Julien abriu a porta e cumprimentou o casal que esperava.

- Hei, tio Harry! Oi tia Gina!

- Olá, queridos! – Gina disse com um sorriso – Todos prontos?

- Sim, sim! – Andy não se agüentava de felicidade.

- Muito bem. – Harry disse satisfeito – Amanhã à noite nós os traremos de volta.

- Certo – Hermione concordou satisfeita – Divirtam-se!

- Tchau pai! – Andy acenou vigorosamente para Draco.

- Tchau, crianças. – o loiro disse e viu seus filhos irem embora com o casal Potter.

A porta se fechou e um silêncio incômodo se instalou.

- Então... – Draco tentou iniciar uma conversa.

- Draco – Hermione o interrompeu – Desculpe-me.

Aquilo pegou o sonserino de surpresa.

- O quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu fui uma hipócrita. Totalmente sem moral.

- Hermione...

- Não. Você precisa me escutar. Eu cometi um grave erro. Só que eu estava tão frágil e magoada...

- Hermione...

- Eu juro que nunca tive nada com o Rony. Foi apenas aquele beijo. Eu nem gosto dele dessa forma. Pra mim, ele é apenas um amigo. Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me por ser uma hipócrita. – ela falava enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas.

- Shh- Draco disse colocando o indicador nos lábios da esposa – Nós dois erramos. Eu também errei ao beijar Madeline e peço desculpas por isso. Eu nem gosto dela. Eu não queria te magoar, gri...

- Draco... Eu...

- Eu te amo, Hermione. Amo-te desde Hogwarts. Amei-te e sempre vou te amar.

- Draco...

- Não. Deixe-me continuar, por favor. Eu sei que não sou o melhor marido do mundo. Sei que às vezes sou insuportável, mas... Cara, eu realmente amo você e os nossos filhos. Eles são irritantes, escandalosos e sem um pingo de educação, mas eu realmente gosto daqueles fedelhos.

Hermione riu e secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Além disso, eu sei que você teve um lapso. Afinal, quem, em sã consciência, trocaria Draco Malfoy, lindo e gostoso, pelo Weasley pobretão e sardento?

A morena não conseguiu se conter e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você é ridículo, Draco!

- Mas você me ama. – o loiro disse provocante aproximando-se.

- Amo. Amo muito. Você me perdoa? – ela perguntou envolvendo o pescoço do marido.

- Só se você me perdoar. – ele respondeu abraçando-a pela cintura.

Hermione sorriu e viu-se refletida nos intensos e brilhantes olhos cinzentos de Draco.

- Sabe... as crianças só voltam amanhã à noite... – ela disse.

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

- Isso é uma proposta indecente, senhora Malfoy?

- Totalmente.

Draco suspendeu Hermione e levou-a para cima.

Pela primeira vez na vida ele estava realmente feliz.

Ele estava realmente muito feliz.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que tenham gostado da história!**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e um agradecimento especial àqueles que deixaram review dando sua opinião!**

**Muitos beijos e nos vemos na próxima!**

**Kari-chan****  
**


End file.
